


Static

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [5]
Category: Journey (game), Transformers:Prime
Genre: Gen, Minific, Short, Static electricity, Static electricity and Travelers don't mix, White-cloak Traveler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eradicon runs into a Traveler (literally) and static happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

Crash was really starting to like this planet. It was a bit plain in spots, but it was lovely and warm, and the sand was soft and smooth enough to run through joints without messing with them. He'd been scuffling around shin-deep in a patch of particularly loose sand, really just goofing around and enjoying the texture, and now he could see the occasional bit of static crackling between some of his plates. Ah well... harmless enough. Cybertronians could put up with some extra energy, and static wasn't going to hurt anything.   
Something made a noise nearby, and Crash looked up, just in time to see a white-cloaked Traveler drift past him on the wind. He'd seen these before, mostly the reds, but they were plainly alarmed by him and they usually ran. This one wasn't running... in fact, it had just angled back in order to circle him.   
He was fairly sure they couldn't understand him, but he might as well try, right? "Hey there. Don't worry, I'm friendly." the Eradicon hummed, perking his wings and trying to communicate his message with his frame instead of just his voice. His lack of a face might be a bit of an issue with communication... maybe. 

The white-cloak circled him once more, this time orbiting closer to his frame- then came just a bit too close. Unfortunately, these beings were rather easily caught by static, as was demonstrated when the being went from drifting to plastered firmly up against Crash's side. 

"Oh oh..." Crash perked his wings, looking down at the confused little Traveler, then chuckled slightly as the cloth being chirped in bewilderment. "Oops. Static, I guess... you okay?" he asked, easing a servo down in an effort to slide it under the Traveler's frame. "C'mon, let's get you pried off..."

The Traveler chirped again, then gave an irritated little noise, squirming and kicking its feet. Hey! It didn't want to be stuck here- this wasn't a good place to be stuck. This thing had lots of places where fabric could get caught- plus, it wasn't sure what exactly Crash was. 

"Uh... sorry if I'm grabbing somewhere I shouldn't, but I gotta get you pried off before you get stuck under my armor or something." Crash hummed, very gently wrapping a servo around the small creature's leg. "Okay... ready?" 

Clearly agitated, the odd creature chirped and flickered the movable parts of its cloak, then wrapped its scarf and a corner of its cloak firmly around Crash's arm. If this thing was going to get it loose, it wasn't going to complain.

Careful lest it was caught somewhere on his plating, Crash gently tugged the white-cloak off his side, then turned it right-side-up and let the mildly dazed creature sit in his servos. It was maybe a third of his height, and it was a LOT lighter than it looked, so it was easy to hold. "Hey... you alright?" 

The Traveler blinked, rather dazed, then tilted its head and chirped up at him. It was okay, just a bit muddled from the static crackling through its entire frame. Huffing, the mildly agitated creature began to pry its fabric layers apart, shuddering now and then to dispel the static. Travelers dealt with static now and then, and all of their kind knew how to get unstuck. 

From the little bit of research he'd found on these creatures, they didn't seem to have any parts they'd rather not have exposed. Therefore, Crash carefully slid a clawtip under a layer of the cloak, attempting to help the little thing in his servo get untangled. 

With Crash's help, the white-cloak only took a few minutes to get untangled, and it hopped to its pointy little feet when it was loose. Humming, it tilted its head to look up at Crash, then jumped up and landed neatly on his shoulder. 

"Hey there." Crash hummed, then slowly started walking again, careful not to drag his pedes too much and stir up more salad. "Guess I got a companion, huh? Maybe you'll help keep the little red ones from running off... I wanna get a better look at them."

**Author's Note:**

> Travelers are from the game Journey. White cloaks are larger versions of the little red-cloaks, and they're more powerful.   
> Crash is an OC of mine from TFP. He tripped over the desert planet from Journey.


End file.
